


i like you a latte

by rainbowsandgucci



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cutesy, Flirting, Fluff, Idek this is jasmin's fault, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/pseuds/rainbowsandgucci
Summary: based on:Harry: How do you take your coffee ?Louis: I like my coffee as dark and bitter as my soul.Harry: Okay, so white chocolate mocha?





	i like you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> this is for jasmin and the rest of the bldhgc, yall deserve this  
> [tumblr post](http://rainbowsandgucci.tumblr.com/post/180967417435/harry-how-do-you-take-your-coffee-louis-i-like)

Harry sighs contentedly as he finally takes his first sip of coffee of the day. He’s been at work for just about two hours now, with a steady stream of customers coming in almost as soon as he’d unlocked the doors, and only just slowing down now. His coworker’s shift doesn’t start for another half hour, so he takes a moment to revel in the relative quiet—amidst the few uni students actually awake and doing homework before 8am—before he actually has to be productive for the day.

He’s just getting the water in the sinks to start washing the morning’s dishes, when the bell signalling that the door’s just been opened goes off, and he has to scramble to the front counter again, best customer service smile firmly in place. It’s quickly replaced with a genuine smile though, as soon as he sees who exactly has come in the door.

“Good morning Louis! How are you today?”

Louis—Harry’s favorite tiny blue eyed customer—gives him a smile in return as he comes up to the counter, his cheeks pretty and rosy from the cold outside. “G’morning Harry, I’m tired as hell, actually, how are you?”

Harry shrugs. “Not bad actually, now that my favorite customer’s here.”

Louis blinks, then giggles in surprise, the back of his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Oh come on, I’m not actually your favorite customer.”

Harry gasps in mock offense. “Lou, when have I _ever_ lied to you?”

Louis shakes his head. “Stop being dramatic! You’ve probably got plenty of other customers who come in that are much nicer than me. Probably less crabby as well.” He pouts then, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Love, everyone who comes in here before 9am is a little crabby, it’s practically in the job description.” He leans forward on the counter then, and lowers his voice. “You’re the cutest one though, nobody else can pull off crabby like you can.”

Louis lets out another giggle, and Harry’s pleased to notice that his cheeks are _still_ rosy, even after being inside long enough to have warmed up a bit.

“Harry, please, you already know I’m going to come back, you don’t have to keep flatterin’ me.”

Harry just shrugs, and winks at Louis as he turns the iPad in front of him on. “I’ve just gotta play it safe, don’t know what I’d do without seeing your pretty blue eyes every day.” He ignores Louis’ playful eyeroll, “Now, what can I get for your lovely self today so you do your absolute best in all of your classes?”

Louis snorts, and shakes his head. “Stop being so cheesy Harold, and I’d like....” He stares up at the menu board a second, then shrugs, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a cheeky smile. “A small as black and bitter as my soul, please.”

Harry blinks at him a moment, then turns back to the iPad to ring him up, “alrighty then.”

Louis laughs again, and, Harry has a brief moment where he thinks “ _I want to hear that laugh every day of my life_ ” before telling Louis his total. As Louis pays, a couple other customers walk in, along with Harry’s coworker, Zayn, and Harry gets to work making drinks as Zayn takes the counter.

It takes a little over five minutes to get all of the drinks out, then Harry is free to grab Louis’ coffee and personally carry it over to his table, instead of just calling out the drink like he normally would. Zayn laughs at him as he heads out into the sitting area, but he can fuck off, because Harry knows he’d do the _exact_ same thing if his boyfriend Liam were to come in for a drink.

Okay, so Louis’ not his boyfriend, but, Harry thinks, that’s going to happen at some point, hopefully.

Louis sees him coming, and is grinning widely by the time Harry sets his drink on the table—lid off to show the pretty pile of whipped cream on the top of the drink—in front of him. “Your coworker’s laughing at you y’know.”

Harry rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother looking back towards the counter as he sits down across from Louis. “He’s a wanker, don’t mind him.”

Louis shakes his head in amusement and grabs for the drink. His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, then, he looks up at Harry again. “Since when does a black coffee come with whipped cream?”

Harry shrugs. “It doesn’t.”

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Louis picks the drink up, and takes a careful sip. He sets the drink down after a moment, then levels Harry with a _look_. “Okay, what is this? I ordered a black coffee.”

Harry grins, and shakes his head. “Nooo, you ordered a drink ‘as black and bitter’ as your soul.” He gesture towards the drink, then stands up. “So I made you a white mocha.”

Louis stares at him a second, then bursts out laughing. “Oh my _god_.” Harry begins laughing along with him, and after a moment, he nods at the drink. “I can make you anoth—”

“ _No_!” Louis shakes his head vigorously, and pulls the drink closer to himself protectively. “This is what I want now, don't you dare take it from me.”

Harry lets out a loud, surprised laugh, but nods and holds up his hands in surrender. “Of course, I wouldn’t dream of it darling.”

The bell above the door rings before Louis gets a chance to respond, and Harry gives him an apologetic look. “Suppose I better go do my job, huh?”

Louis laughs, but nods as he stands up as well. “Yeah, I probably should be going too, I’ve got class in half an hour.” He holds up the drink briefly. “Thank you for this though, it’ll help me get through my day.”

Harry grins. “Probably much better than a plain black coffee would’ve, right?”

Louis huffs, and shrugs. “We’ll never know, curly. See you Friday morning?”

Harry nods, and turns to head back to the front counter. “Of course, you know where to find me. See ya later Lou.”

He and Louis wave as they part ways, and Harry feels a warm fluttering of nerves in his stomach as he thinks about the phone number scrawled on Louis’ cup. Hopefully, if all goes well, Louis will text him back, and he’ll be seeing Louis sooner than Friday morning.

(He does.)


End file.
